Dios de la Justicia
by grim reaper125
Summary: Una verdad oculta desde antes de nacer le mintieron acerca de su familia su clan, su historia ahora el busca venganza contra aquellos que lo traicionaron Godlike Naruto/ Juubigan/Massive Harem/Multicrossover
1. Chapter 1

Summary: En la batlla final entre Madara y Naruto, descubre toda la verdad que Konoha le ha ocultado desde la infancia en eso Madara le confiesa que él es su abuelo y que no quería causar lo que hizo pero lo hizo con el fin de ayudarlo. Pero será para bien o para mal Narutox/-x/-x/-x Jubingan- Mokuton- Harem-Godlike Naruto

Capítulo 1 Verdad

Ríndete Uzumaki ya es tarde todo está perdido solo falta extraerte al kyubi y me convertiré en el nuevo emperador en el Tsukiyomi Infinito.

_**Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku, **_una llamarada gigante salió de la boca de Madara hacia el rubio.

Mirando que el fuego se dirigía hacia él, Naruto uso los brazos de chakra para saltar y tatar de golpear el rostro de Madara.

Nunca conseguirás a__Kurama Madara antes muerto que dejarte que me lo quites, además ya mismo estoy listo para derrotarte solo necesito tenerte un rato atrapado aquí.

De la nada una mano atraviesa el pecho del rubio el cual deja tanto a Madara como a Naruto en shock, esa mano le correspondía a un joven de cabello negro en forma de pato, una sonrisa arrogante su ojo izquierdo tenía su sharingan activado mientras en su otro tenía el rinnegan el cual le fue concebido por el viejo Rikudou.

S. .suke p...orque le pregunto su compañero mientras escupía sangre y con la vista algo borrosa, porque me traicionas así Sasuke estaba a punto de derrotar a Madara y la guerra terminaría.

La guerra acabo dobe es más me nombraron Rokudaime Hokage, la misma Tsunade me dio el título, todos estaban felices pero el único que hubiera evitado tomar el poder eres tú Naruto, es por eso que en nombre de Konoha te sentencio a muerte.

_**Mazō no Kusari,**_ que decepción si alguien hubiera sido acreedor de ese título sería este chico no tú, pero no se preocupen me lo llevare y dirás que lo has matado entendiste mocoso.

Uchiha Madara como hokage te puedo dar perdón por tus transgresiones hacia la aldea solo dame al demonio y serás de nuevo líder del clan Uchiha bajo mi estricta supervisión, además compensarás entregando tus jutsus a la aldea, dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.

_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Gedō Mazō,**_ del suelo salió una estatua demoniaca con los 9 ojos abiertos pero por algún motivo no despertaba al juubi, todos los bijus que estaban dentro entraron a Naruto formando una nueva apariencia en el chico.

Sus cabellos antes rubios se volvieron grises, sus ojos se volvieron rojos con patrones ondulados y diez tomoes alrededor de la pupila, lo poco que le quedaba de grasa de bebe fue convertido en musculo, su cuerpo era mejor definido, sus ropas cambiaron de una chaqueta naranja y pantalones del mismo color a unos pantalones negros y una gabardina gris con tomoes en su espalda con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki.

[Mindscape]

Kurama se encontraba triste por lo que acabo de mirar, su contenedor traicionado por la misma aldea que juró proteger, ella veía como su amado Jinchuriki moría desangrado pero, cuando la oscuridad la iba a cubrir a ella también, en ese instante una luz se hacía presente en la alcantarilla dentro de ella se encontraba un hombre con la apariencia similar a la de Naruto solo que este tenía un tercer ojo en su frente, Kurama entro en shock al ver al extraño ya que era la forma humana del Juubi.

Pero este se veía triste con voz suave hablo: Tranquila Kura-chan no te preocupes tu carcelero se encuentra fuera de peligro, las heridas se sanaron gracias a su regeneración.

Juubi-sama dijo kurama mientras se arrodillaba, que sucede porque se está desvaneciendo y porque Naruto-kun tomo su apariencia.

Kura-chan Naruto-kun está tomando mi lugar como el nuevo Juubi dijo seriamente.

QUE! No puede ser para la sucesión se necesitaba que fuera miembro de los 4 clanes principales Uchiha, Senju, Uzumaki, Sparda ya que son de la línea directa de la familia Otsusuki-Sparda.

Naruto-kun es Uchiha por parte de Madara, Senju por parte de Hashirama, Sparda y Uzumaki por parte de su madre Kushina, al parecer ella es la última de la línea de Sparda.

Entiendo dijo tristemente pero ya no te veré ni-san lloraba al saber que nunca vería al que considero su hermano desde su creación.

[Realidad]  
>Poco a poco el chakra de Naruto se convertía de color azul a un gris y morado, su brazo izquierdo se transformó como un guante de color rojo carmesí, todos los de la alianza que se encontraban celebrando por el final de la guerra se callaron al sentir tal cantidad de chakra.<p>

Los ninjas de la hoja hasta cierto punto andaban felices ya que el Uchiha había regresado a Konoha y sería su nuevo Rokudaime Hokage, él se iría a matar al demonio de la aldea y diría a los demás Naruto se sacrificó por sellar a Madara.

Tsunade histérica mando a todo el batallón de Konoha a buscar a su Hokage debido a que su chakra se localizaba en el centro de la explosión.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Madara se encontraba sumamente cansado, había envejecido considerablemente su pelo antes negro yacía blanco y sin vida con la última fuerza que le quedaba llamó a Naruto a su lado.

Naruto-kun perdona a este viejo que nunca supo el daño que le hacía a su ultimo familiar le dijo entre jadeos.

Descuida Jiji le contesto al volverme el nuevo Juubi agarré todo su conocimiento y memorias y lo sé todo desde tu exilio por parte de tu propio clan, el envenenamiento de Hashirma-jiji por medio de Sarutobi y Tobirama, la traición del clan Uzumaki, el asesinato de mi madre por medio de Namikaze Minato y los concejeros de Konoha, se también que Minato, Jiraiya y Sarutobi no están muertos sino que están ocultos en la aldea. Te perdono por esto sé que no fue culpa tuya que solo querías hacer justicia por todo te prometo que nadie te quitara tu paz eterna.

Naruto toma mi Gunbai este era el regalo que hice para ti cuando te graduaras es una réplica exacta del mío que perdí en el Valle del Fin.

Madara estaba debilitándose su voz se oía cada vez más cansada y sus ojos se estaban cerrando y tosía sangre.

Un último favor Naruto-kun quiero que tomes mis ojos y los guardes sé que algún día serán de vital importancia no quiero que nadie los coja y los utilice con fines malvados, considéralos un regalo por dejarte solo todo este tiempo.

Sin que Naruto se diera cuenta Madara le había regalado todas sus memorias y experiencias.

Ya basta dobe es hora de que mueras dijo sasuke con electricidad en su mano.

_**Chidori**_

Naruto solo lo veía como una molestia y no como hermano o amigo como antes, vio que Sasuke estaba al frente suyo Naruto agarró su mano y la apretó con mucha fuerza hasta el punto de romperla.

Sabes Sasuke eres una vergüenza para nuestro clan, un clan que se fue corrompiendo por poder desde el exilio de mi abuelo y Konoha por tirar a la barda todo lo que Hashirama Jiji les había enseñado a ustedes con el afán de ser una aldea pacifica se convirtió en un mártir de guerra desde que Tobirama Senju tomo el cargo como Nindaime Hokage.

_**Mokuton: Mokuryū no jutsu,**_un enorme dragón de madera salía del suelo y se dirigía hacia el Uchiha a toda velocidad.

_**Enton: Kagutsuchi: Harinezumi,**_ al decirlo sasuke uso su Magenkyo Sharingan para invocar las llamas del amaterasu en forma de pinchos filosos destruyendo el dragón y dirigiéndose hacia Naruto.

_**Kamui**_, dijo Naruto y el ataque le atravesó sin hacerle ningún daño haciendo secuela de sellos.

Un clon apareció detrás de Sasuke que con un golpe lo mando al suelo mientras el clon se ubicaba al lado del original.

_**Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu**_ un enorme reptil de agua se alzó alrededor del clon con unos ojos amarillos que veían al Uchiha como un insecto

_**Raiton: Jibashi**_, Naruto original le lanzo unos rayos pero por algún motivo los rayos eran dorados y no blancos, al combinarse los dos jutsus Sasuke los recibió de golpe hasta que en una nube de huma apareció sin rasguños.

Pagaras por eso dobe ese poder debería ser mío como tu hokage te ordeno que me lo enseñes y que regreses todo los pergaminos que te dio Madara Uchiha.

Estas demente teme eso pergaminos me los obsequio mi abuelo ni tu ni nadie tiene derecho a pedirme algo que es mío.

_**Susaano,**_ grito Sasuke una armadura de color violeta comenzó a salir primero fue las costillas, seguido por el esqueleto y el ultimo la piel la cual le daba un toque medio demoniaco. Siente orgulloso dobe que te acabare con mi susaano con esto soy invencible.

Nadie es invencible teme y tú lo sabes de primera mano, en nuestra batalla en el Valle del fin de hecho me contuve para no matarte como debía.

Naruto! Le grito Kakashi que crees que haces con el Hokage esto se considera traición, detrás del ciclope se encontraba la mayoría de los shinobis de Konoha junto con los 5 kages y algunos shinobis de la alianza.

Apártate ciclope que todo esto queda entre esta basura y yo le dijo con enojo, Konoha ha traicionado todo lo que yo creía correcto y aún tienen la cara de decir que lo que hago es traición, mi clan asesinado por ninjas de Konoha junto con Iwa, Kumo, Kiri mirando a los otros kages no los culpo ya que tomaron las decisiones fueron sus predecesores bajo la manipulación de Konoha.

De que hablas Naruto le pregunto Tsunade aunque por dentro estaba nerviosa que supiera toda la verdad que se le oculto.

No me hagas reír vieja, tú más que nadie sabe a lo que me refiero o que no fue fácil manipular a mi madre para que se enamore de Namikaze o que la envenenaron después de que yo nací para que el viejo mono pudiera controlarme para ser un arma de su aldea.

Todos se quedaron en shock al escuchar lo que decía el ex-rubio y algunos de los ninjas de Konoha ya se estaban enfureciendo por lo que les acusaba el demonio.

Dime Tsunade dónde están?

A quienes te refieres Naruto le dijo nerviosa, aunque dentro de ella ya sabía que era lo que le preguntaba.

Con los ojos cubiertos por su cabello le respondió donde están Minato Namikaze, Sarutobi y Jiraiya, en que parte de la aldea se encuentran.

Naruto ellos están muertos tu viste como enterramos al Sandaime después de la invasión y Minato después del ataque del Kyubi, jiraiya esta ahogado en el fondo del mar después de su pelea con Nagato, le respondió Kakashi.

Te dije que te calles hipócrita después de graduarme pensé que al fin tendría alguien que me entrene de verdad y que me sale un maestro que solo le favorece al Uchiha traidor y una fangirl que lo sigue como perro perdido.** "Que paso los que abandonan las reglas son escoria pero el abandona a un amigo es peor que escoria" **un bastardo que no sigue sus propias frases.

Pero me canse esta aldea tomo todo de mí el amor de mi madre, el apoyo de un clan, la oportunidad de ser feliz todo, y porque por poder pero no más, ahora yo soy más que un simple ninja de Konoha yo soy el Daimio de Uzu ustedes no tienen jurisdicción en mi persona es más desde ahora Uzu y konoha rompen su alianza quiero todo lo que me corresponde para 2 meses. Si no está les declaro la guerra a Konoha y la destruiré como lo hicieron con nosotros.

Pero primero reviviré a los antiguos jinchurikis no se merecieron morir a causa de Konoha en un vórtice los cuerpos de Han, Roshi, Fu, Utakata, Yugito, Yagura aparecieron sin las barras de chakra haciendo sellos de mano _**Gedō Rinne Tensei no Jutsu.**_ Los cuerpos comenzaron a abrir sus ojos cuando notaron a muchos shinobis viéndolos ellos no entendían nada que les paso.

Han sido revividos para que tengan una segunda oportunidad de vida les dijo Naruto seriamente.

N…Naruto-kun dijo Fu al ver al chico aunque solo lo reconoció por los bigotes en sus mejillas.

Hey Fu-chan lamento no haber cumplido con mi promesa de protegerte he fallado a mi nindo dijo entre lágrimas.

Shhh! No llores ya estoy aquí ne? Es mejor que nada.

Tienes razón, Fu-chan quieres irte conmigo hacia Uzusho le preguntó el peli-gris.

Uzu, pero que hay de Konoha no era tu aldea, en la que querías ser Hokage, esa villa me traiciono pero no solo a mí sino a mi madre, mis abuelos, mi clan y yo ya no lo soporto así que decidí irme dime me acompañas le pregunto una vez más.

Hai! Le respondió con una sonrisa

Gaara hablaremos después con los otro kages cuando me recupere de esto no se preocupen mi guerra es solo con ellos y no con las demás aldeas así que me retiro.

_**Kamui**_, dijo desapareciendo junto con FUen un vórtice.

Y ahora que hacemos Gaara pregunto Temari, Naruto-kun se lo ve triste por lo que ocurrió y que lado tomaremos ayudaremos a Konoha o estaremos con el héroe de la guerra ya que gracias a él la acabamos.

Hablaremos después Mizukage, Raikage, Tsuchikage, que haremos con nuestra alianza con Konoha después de todo lo que hizo su jinchuriki lo terminaron traicionando como que fuera basura y envés de darle el título como se merece se lo dieron a un traidor que abandonó todo por venganza.

Kazekage-dono no pensará en unirse a in demonio verdad? Preguntó kakashi ya que a su sensei no le va gustar que Konoha pierda la oportunidad de ser la más poderosa de las aldeas.

Nos reuniremos dentro de 1 mes Hokage-dono dijo Gaara, nos veremos en Suna para hablar acerca de nuestra decisión, si encontramos algún espía de su aldea Hokage será como una declaración de guerra y no dudaremos en atacar.

Brother Mr. 1 tiene razón continuo Killer B, Konoha no ha demostrado ser leal desde el reinado de Tobirama Senju y no hay que olvidar que a quién tú confiaste cuando te dio la lección acerca de lo Jinchuriki abandonó a su propio hijo y mato a su esposa. Quien nos dice que ellos no planean traicionarnos y atacarnos en el momento que estemos con la guardia baja.

Ummm lo que dice Bee-san es lógico Raikage-dono, si lo que el joven Uzumaki nos contó es cierto y mi enemigo Namikaze está vivo puedo jurar que konoha esté planeando algo en nuestra contra.

CÓMO PUEDEN DECIR ALGO ASÍ HACERCA DE NOSOTROS!, grito una histérica Tsunade no ven que ese demonio les pone en nuestra contra Konoha ha sido y siempre será honesta.

Si Naruto-kun es un demonio como ustedes dicen dijo Kurotsuchi sorprendiendo a todos no esperando que la nieta del Tsuchikage hablara con cariño del joven jinchuriki, a Konoha se le queda corto el nombre de santos después de todas las atrocidades que ustedes han causado después del shodaime Hokage.

De que hablas mocosa, le dijo uno de los jounnin de la hoja.  
>Primero el exilio de Uchiha Madara que lo hizo luchar contra su hogar y odiar a todos, la traición del clan Uzumaki y todo lo demás que dijo Naruto-kun.<p>

[Con Naruto]

Naruto se encontraba en las ruinas de Uzusho caminado y meditando todo lo que aprendió desde el final de la guerra.

Naruto-kun le dijo una voz femenina detrás de él, regresando a mirar a su acompañante una chica de cabello negro, ojos de color café, vestida en un kimono azul marino que le resaltaba se bella figura. Que pasa Haku-chan pregunto el rubio algo cansado.

Sigues furioso por todo lo que te han ocultado y las atrocidades que cometió konoha a tu familia Naru-kun, sabes que me parte el corazón verte así le dijo la chica tristemente.

Así es Hime ellos no merecen ni el perdón de Kami después de revisar las memorias de Madara-jiji y de Juubi-sama descubrí todo y no puedo creer que serví a esa aldea ciegamente.

[Flashback]

Naruto se encontraba meditando y organizando las memorias de su antecesor y encontró miles de atrocidades que realizó konoha, pero una memoria le llamo la atención.

(Memoria)

Está seguro de esto sensei dijo un joven Sarutobi a Tobirama, en ese momento se dirigían junto a 10 anbus a la mansión donde vivía Mito junto con su difunto esposo Hashirama, la viuda decidió aislarse del clan Senju junto con Hashirama y su mokuton ninjutsu construyeron una casa más pequeña en medio del bosque solo para los dos.

Así es Saru, ya es hora de que Mito cumpla con lo que le corresponde y recrear el clan Uzumaki en Konoha, desde la muerte de mi patético hermano ella no sale de su hogar así que esta es la última opción que queda.

Mito era una mujer hermosa de complejo angelical con un cabello rojo carmesí que en estos instantes se encontraban sueltos, vestía de un kimono rosa, que mostraba un poco de su busto copa D, ella parecía una diosa en forma humana.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta Tobirama le había puesto un sello que la paralizó, ella buscaba la manera de escapar mientras se maldecía por bajar la guardia ante él. Tobirama la llevó a su habitación donde la ató con unas cadenas que contenían sellos que absorbían su chackra.

Qué crees que haces bastardo le gritó Mito enojada

Algo que debiste hacer hace mucho tiempo Mito le respondió mientras le destrozaba el kimono mostrando su ropa interior negra y su sostén del mismo color, ella trataba de escapar pero no tenía fuerza.

Maldito juro que me vengare por esto Tobirama juro que pagaras tú y todos los que corrompieron la aldea que fundaron mi marido y Madara.

Calla zorra le gritó Tobirama anbus empiecen, todos los anbus la veían con lujuria y comenzando a desnudarse.

Mientras Mito estaba atada y siendo violada por todos los anbus entre gemidos y lágrimas maldecía a Konoha desde su interior.

Pasando unos 3 años Mito simplemente perdió la razón y no era nada más que una mujer que desesperadamente buscaba que le hagan el amor habiendo llegado a dar a luz 2 niñas gemelas y nuca supo de ellas hasta que Tobirama la mató atravesando su corazón con un kunai.

(Fin memoria)

Naruto no lo pudo creer su abuela había sido ultrajada por Konoha, él lloraba mientras lanzaba Ki por todas partes maldiciendo Konoha una y otra vez juró ante su abuela que él iba a destruir konoha por ella.

[Fin Del Flashback]

Haku-chan ellos nos ocasionaron dolor y sufrimiento es hora que ellos conozcan lo mismo dijo con voz demoniaca mientras su Ein Rinnegan eterno giraba con furia y una sonrisa maniaca se presentó en su rostro.

[En la mente de Naruto]

Kurama no creía lo que vio en esa memoria, como Mito una mujer fuerte y una buena kunoichi terminó como una mujer rota y esclava del deseo.

Juro que haremos pagar a Konoha Naruto-kun pensó para sí misma Kurama

[Fuera de la mente]

Konoha había firmado su sentencia, los días pasaron y se convirtieron en meses y Naruto entrenaba todas sus habilidades y poco a poco reconstruía se aldea.

Mientras tanto en Konoha las cosas no iban bien la preocupación por la respuesta a la reunión de la alianza shinobi había sido extrema, Minato, Jiraiya y Sarutobi entrenaban a Sasuke en técnicas, política y lo demás que debe saber un Hokage. En estos momentos Sasuke era fácilmente nivel Kage en todo y estaba confiado de que si el dobe atacaba la aldea él podía ganarle (pobre iluso).

Sasuke estaba siendo presionado para casarse y restaurar su clan, él había decidido casarse con Karin después de que descubrieron que pertenecía al clan Uzumaki. Pero para la desilusión del joven Hokage Karin había desaparecido sin dejar rastros, lo que nadie sabía es que Karin había estado con una relación con Naruto desde los exámenes chunnin es más ella era la mejor espía que tenía Naruto para darle información de Sasuke durante su estancia con Orochimaru.

En esto momentos Karin se encontraba en Uzu entrenando junto con Naruto, Haku, Fu y Kurama quién después de haberse declarado a Naruto ella lloró de felicidad cuando él la acepto como parte de su familia y futuro interés romántico.

Naruto entreno sin parar todo el tiempo, adquirió la forma de un lobo de 10 colas e incluso viajo al Makai para ganar más experiencia y hacer a conocer a los demás que él es el jefe de todos. Muchos de los youkai más antiguos no les gustó la idea de que el nuevo Juubi es un mocoso como ello le dicen y lo retaron a una batalla por el título y todos perdieron y tuvieron que aceptarlo.

En Makai Naruto había agarrado el rango de youkai SSS dado que el los derrotó como si fueran simples gennin salidos de academia. Con sus nuevos ojos aprendió a usar los 10 caminos de Pain, los cuales Nagato y Obito solo podían usar los 7.

Pasando los 2 meses Naruto había dominado su youkai, chi, riatsu, ki, Yin-Yang y chakra a tal grado que los puede separar y volver a mezclar para usar chakra normal. Al parecer gracias a su nuevo estatus su cuerpo ahora contiene mucha más stamina y nunca se cansaba decidió usa sellos de gravedad los cuales los tenía al nivel 50 y sin quitarse tenía una velocidad nivel kage.

Poseía una katana que fue creada con su colmillo y metal conductor de chakra que la llamo Yamato desarrollando su propio estilo de Kenjutsu llamado_** Dark Slayer**_, una de las facilidades como Juubi es que descubrió que tenía dos líneas de sangre ocultas dentro de su ADN uno era el _**Blacklight**_, y su contra parte _**Withelight**_, el cual estabilizaban su cuerpo y le permitían absorber el biomas de su enemigo asimilarlo y darle su conocimiento técnicas, memorias y se concentraba lo suficiente su apariencia.

A honor de su abuelo dejos crecer su cabello y uno de sus mechones le cubría el ojo izquierdo y creó una réplica de su armadura la cual la aporta con mucho orgullo los símbolos de los clanes Senju, Uchiha, Uzumaki, gracias a todos su entrenamiento en sellos Naruto desarrollo un sello que distorsionaba el tiempo, lo cual lo llevo a entrenar a él y sus chicas por 400 años sin envejecer cuando, apenas han pasado 1 semana fuera dándoles experiencia que muchos desearían tener, Karin paso de ser una kunoichi de rango C que solo dependía de su habilidad de sensor a una kunoichi de rango SS con un taijutsu parecido al Juken de los Hyugas, en ninjutsu era una Uzumaki pura domina los 5 elementos y gracias a Naruto que la marco de pareja domina el Hyuton, Mokuton, Shoton. Haku de ser kunoichi rango b igual que Karin ahora es SS siendo marcada como pareja de Naruto domina su Hyoton a un nivel que congelaría todo el continente elemental con un jutsu rango A, en Taijutsu creó uno nuevo llamado **Shunshin** el cual concentrando el chacra en los pies alcanzas una mayor velocidad de movimientos, este estilo de pelea busca evitar los ataques y contraatacar inmediatamente. En el caso de Fu sus dominios en Doton y Suiton eran tan grandes que incluso aprendió el Mokuton a diferencia de Hashirama su mokuton creaba no solo arboles sino plantas también al igual que las demás ella era una kunoichi rango SS aun sin su biju.

[Konoha]

En estos momentos Konoha se encontraba en una reunión de emergencia los 2 consejos junto con Tsunade, Minato, y Jiraiya se encontraban discutiendo acerca de qué hacer si Naruto los atacaba después de lo que dijo en la guerra. Para konoha había sido el tiempo más difícil de todos gracias a las palabras de Naruto la aldea había perdido alianzas que nunca pensaron que los traicionarían con enojo decidieron mandar un escuadrón de anbus mezclados con anbus Ne para buscar al jinchuriki fugitivo.

No podemos hacer nada mas dijo Tsunade seria

Tristemente no le contesto Sarutobi.

Esto no debía pasar la profecía decía que el salvador también sería el destructor y ahora todos estamos pagando por nuestra arrogancia dijo Minato.

Es en serio dijo una voz de la nada en una nube de humo apareció Gamakichi pero lo más notable era que estaba sangrando y había perdido un brazo.

Que paso? Kichi pregunto Jiraiya

Solo dijo una palabra que dejo a todos helados N…Naruto después de decirla cayó muerto por sus heridas.

Jiraiya y Minato preocupados decidieron invocar a unos sapos pero no aparecieron, Jiraiya decidió invocar a Gamambuta cuando apareció se sorprendió porque en estos momentos se encontraba luchando con Naruto.

_**Tsurugi no Mai**_**,** grito Naruto mientras corría a todo velocidad hacia el jefe sapo con su katana Yamato, Gamambuta pensó que hoy sería un día en su hogar, pero unas explosiones lo llevaron a encontrar lo que se llamaría la masacre del clan de los sapos miles de sus compañeros yacían en el suelo sangrando mientras el responsable se movía a gran velocidad despedazando todo a su paso.

Al despejarse el humo encontró que aquel asesino no era otro más que Naruto su antiguo invocador, ya que por órdenes del sapo sabio debía ser controlado para que se cumpla su profecía.

Detente gaki este no eres tú le grito desesperado.

Oh! Te equivocas gran jefe este es el real yo y no el que ustedes querían que me convierta.

Sus ojos se transformaron en su juubigan con 10 tomes en cada uno de ellos.

_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_, en una nube de humo apareció una especie de buey gigante con los ojos del rinnegan.

Te gusta jefe esta es mi nueva invocación una de las tantas que tengo con _**Chikushōdō**_.

Como obtuviste el rinnegan Naruto y porque luce distinto grito enfurecido Bunta.

No tienes el derecho de hablarme así como que me conocieras no te matare por ahora te hare sufrir como tu patética profecía me lo hizo a mí.

Era necesario para mantener al margen a las aldeas ninjas junto con todas las naciones elementales, una voz los interrumpió.

_**Doton: Yomi Numa, **_un pantano se formó bajo los pies de Naruto con la intensión de atraparlo, Naruto sin que ellos se dieran cuenta se dejó atrapar.

Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto quedas bajo arresto por traición a tu aldea, asesinato de un noble clan de invocación de Konoha, intento de asesinato al Rokudaime Hokage y contar secretos de tu aldea a otras.

Oh vaya si es mi querido padre y padrino que se les ofrece con mi humilde persona les dijo sarcásticamente.

Naruto se lo que hiso Konoha te dolió pero debes de entender que todos lo hizo por el bien de la aldea dijo Jiraiya.

Bien de la aldea, BIEN DE LA ALDEA? Oh entonces por el bien de la aldea mataste a mi madre, por el bien de la aldea ultrajaron a mi abuela, por el bien de la aldea traicionaron a su aliado después del asesinato de una persona honesta.

Perdónenme si no les creo mientras un destello amarillo se apareció al frente de Naruto con el ataque que siempre usaba

_**Jikūkan: Rasenrengan, **_hijo las cosas no tienen por qué ser así tu madre estaría decepcionada que quieras destruir su hogar dijo Minato con la intensión de hacerlo dudar ya que él había programado un genjutsu para cuando peleara con Kurama en forma de su ex-esposa lo animara para proteger Konoha.

Mi abuelo estaría decepcionado si destruyo Konoha ahora oh no eso es la mejor parte hare que primero sufran para luego darles la estocada final.

_**Kamui, **_desapareciendo en el vórtice de la técnica dejando a unos preocupados shinobis están no son buenas noticias sensei dijo Minato.

Lo sé gaki, lo sé solo el tiempo lo dirá por mientras regresemos a la aldea e informemos de esto a Tsunade.

A/N Bien esta es mi nueva historia espero que les guste


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: En la batlla final entre Madara y Naruto, descubre toda la verdad que Konoha le ha ocultado desde la infancia en eso Madara le confiesa que él es su abuelo y que no quería causar lo que hizo pero lo hizo con el fin de ayudarlo. Pero será para bien o para mal Narutox/-x/-x/-x Jubingan- Mokuton- Harem-Godlike Naruto

Capítulo 2

Tsunade-Hime Naruto tiene la versión más poderosa del rinnegan, el posee los ojos del mismo Juubi y es el doujutsu originario de todos los demás, tiene los 360 grados de vista del Byakugan, copiar, predecir, Susaano, Amaterasu, Kotoamatsukumi, Tsukiyomi del Sharingan, pero algo me dice que no solo son sus ojos sino su cuerpo también.

Maldita sea ese mocoso que vino a estropear los planes para que la aldea de la hoja sea una de las más poderosas aldeas que las otras 5 y que llegue a formar su propio imperio como quería mi tío-abuelo Tobirama.

[Con Naruto y los demás]

Durante los días siguientes a su encuentro con los sapos Naruto se dedicó a entrenar todas sus técnicas hasta el punto que las puede hacer sin sellos de manos, en una de sus memorias descubrió que el Juubi puede ir a otras dimensiones y visitarlas hasta vivir en ellas, así que se entrenó para proteger a sus novias. Aun acordándose cuando conoció a su cuarta y quinta novia en el día que había ido a visitar Hōzukijou, una instalación de contención penal también conocida como la _**prisión de la sangre,**_ El capitán del castillo Mui es una persona con una personalidad fría hacia los sentenciados ya que usa _**Katon: Tenrō**_ una técnica desarrollada en su clan la cual no les permite moldear chackra.

[Flashback]

NNAARRUUTTOOO-KKUUNNN! Le grito una voz por detrás al mirar se encontró con Kurama que venía agotada por correr grandes distancias.

Que sucede Kura-chan le dijo porque tanta prisa.

Naru la encontraron dijo asustada

Que encontraron le pregunto ya que nunca la había visto de esa forma.

La caja! Una caja que tiene poderes terribles que mi padre sello pero al parecer alguien la ha encontrado y la sacaron del sello.

¿Por qué? La sello el viejo Rikoudo

Dándole un golpe en la cabeza y haciéndolo llorar le conto acerca del guardián de la caja un mostro llamado Satori, pero lo que le hacía más peligroso era que necesitaban grandes cantidades de chakra para abrir la caja.

Y donde la tienen Kura-chan voy a tener que sellarla en mi dimensión personal para que nadie la vuelva usar.

[Konoha]

Tsunade-hime hay una leyenda acerca de una caja que por el inmenso poder el mismo Rikoudo la tuvo que sellar, podemos mandar un escuadrón a infiltrasen en Hōzukijou donde está el rumor que la tienen escondida.

Y que hace especial a esta caja le pregunto de manera curiosa al otro sannin haciéndolo sonreír por su respuesta.

[Kurama y Naruto]

Se dice que puede conceder cualquier deseo que quieras pero siempre tiene un costo carísimo por eso la debemos ocultar y si no me equivoco Konoha ya debe saber acerca de la caja y no dudaría que mandaran a alguno ninjas allá.

[Tsunade y Jiraiya]

Tal vez si la encontramos podríamos desear que Konoha sea la más poderosa de las 5 aldeas y también podríamos traer a Naruto devuelta con sellos de obediencia y lealtad, pero para eso necesitamos la caja.

[Tsunade/Naruto]

Y como se llama tal caja para que sea fácil localizarla.

[Kurama/Jiraiya]

"La Caja de la Dicha Total" uno dijo alegre mientras la zorra de 9 colas lo dijo sombríamente.

(Narración normal)

Y si Konoha la obtiene no dudare que quieran pedir un deseo horrible no quiero que nada malo pase ya que la última vez que Satori escapó de la caja la mitad de una nación quedo destruida y nunca volvió hacer la misma.

Cuenta conmigo Kura-chan, y si es posible lo sellare en la luna liberando el a tu abuela Kaguya dijo el Juubi.

P…pero Otou-san la sello por su decisión de conquistar y esclavizar a la humanidad y porque juro venganza por su encarcelamiento en la luna.

Lo se lo vi en las memorias de mi antecesor, el motivo de su locura fue que durante su parto se obsesiono con mantener a salvo a sus hijos que eso la llevo a tener episodios donde veía a sus hijos morir por el uso de su energía, entonces con dolor del alma para evitar esas visiones los entrenó hasta el cansancio donde podrían defenderse de cualquier enemigo, cuando el anterior Juubi encontró eso como una advertencia sobre el uso de su poder podría llevar al caos en un futuro decidió atacar para quitarles su chakra de vuelta pero fue sellado por tu padre junto con su madre.

Bueno entiendo, pero no va atacarnos cuando nos vea digo ya que ella está enojada con Tou-san pero al menos tendrá una segunda oportunidad de ser libre.

[5 días después]

Naruto se encontraba en camino hacia Hōzukijou en busca de la caja para sellarla así que decidió infiltrase como un ninja renegado con la ayuda de sus clones, cuando se encontró dentro con Mui el cual le aplico el sello para restringirlo, Naruto se dejó ya que no importa nunca podría ser sellado con ese fuinjutsu, dentro del centro donde chequeaban a los internos por armas conoció a un "chico" llamado Ryūzetsu, al mirar en sus ojos descubrió que cargaban con tristeza, odio y culpa pero no lo mostraba con las expresiones de su rostro ya que se le veía serio.

Durante toda una semana se encontraba entrenando en secreto en su kamui para que no sintieran su chakra desarrollo un nuevo estilo de kenjutsu llamado _**Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu**_, el cual consta diferentes ataques que son a una precisión y una velocidad donde solo vez un borrón antes de caer muerto.

Durante los siguientes días Ryūzetsu se enoja con Naruto por su plan de apoderarse de la caja pero comienza a llover y su camisa se hace transparente mientras ve que su pecho estaba cubierto con vendas descubriendo que "él" en realidad es una chica, ella le cuenta que su misión como ANBU de la aldea de la hierba, era detener a Mui, el cual quería abrir una caja llamada la Caja de la Dicha Total, la cual concede cualquier deseo, pero para esto requería una enorme cantidad de chakra, por eso Mui, junto con un grupo de cuatro personas que lo ayudaban, contrataron a un ninja llamado _**Hyaku Henge no Kazan**_, para que se transformara en Naruto e incriminarlo en intento de asesinato.

Mientras los sensores de peligro de Naruto y Ryūzetsu sienten que algo se acerca regresando a mirar ve que se trata de sus antiguos compañeros los 8 novatos (Neji está muerto) y algunos de sus sensei.

Anda! Pero si son mis antiguos compañeros, que se les ofrece pregunto Naruto.

Venimos por la caja Dobe y a reclamar que pagues por tus agresiones con mi aldea, y te perdonare si me devuelves a mi prometida Karin Uzumaki y la jinchuriki del Nanabi para que sea leal a la hoja.

HAHAAHAH! Sabes sasUke desde que te volviste Hokage te hiciste todo un comediante para pedir que te entregue a mis prometidas.

Te arrepentirás Dobe nadie le dice no aun Elite Uchiha y al Rokudaime Hokage.

Naruto sin decir nada transformó sus brazos en una especie de garras afiladas como cuchillas, las cuales le sirven de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Con ellas puede realizar un ataque a distancia, que aprovechando el suelo puede hacer surgir unos pinchos de gran tamaño.

Lee aprovecho de que Naruto hablaba con Sasuke para tirarse hacia el biju a toda velocidad con un grito

_**Konoha Senpū,**_ tratando de darle un golpe en sus piernas para hacerlo perder el equilibrio, pero se cubrió con sus garras las cuales lastimaron a Lee.

_**Chakura Kaibōtō: San**_, Sakura corrió a toda su velocidad pero para Naruto eso era un gennin en velocidad, se dejó golpear ella sonrió cuando vio que lo golpeo creyendo que su Sasuke-kun lo acabaría ahora que estaba débil.

Eso es todo Haruno tus 3 años con la patética escusa de ninja médico o lo que sea Tsunade no te han servido de nada.

_**Mokuton: Mokujin no Jutsu,**_ un humanoide de madera salió después de que Naruto hiciera la secuencias de sellos el cual lo dirigió hacia los shinobis de Konoha, viendo el peligro Chouji usó su _**Cho Baika no Jutsu,**_ para pelear con el ogro de madera lo cual le resulto un tanto difícil ya que el ogro era mucho más fuerte y resistente, Yamato trataba de ayudarlo usando sus _**Mokuton: Moku Bunshin**_, pero los de Naruto también eran más fuerte y ni siquiera se lo veía cansado por el combate.

_**Hadō: Byakurai,**_ un rayo salió del dedo índice de Naruto que se dirigía hacia Hinata, la cual se puso en guardia ya que ningún plebeyo la vencería con una ataque de segunda (explicaré en un Flashback), tratando de usar su _**Kaiten,**_ se dio cuenta de que no era lo suficiente así que usó el _**Kawarimi**_ para sustituirse con un tronco cerca de su ubicación. __

_**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu**_ aprovechando de que Naruto no lo veía Sasuke lanzo un dragón gigante de fuego para tratar de lastimarlo pero el Juubi usó _**Gakidō**_ con lo cual absorbió el dragón de fuego de Sasuke.

_**Suiton: Mizu no Muchi **_utilizando el agua de la atmosfera Naruto creó un látigo de agua con la cual atacó al joven Hokage.

_**Shinra Tensei**_ gritó Sasuke para destruir la técnica de Naruto usando su Sharingan Sasuke hizo sellos de mano y con una gran cantidad de chakra intentó usarla en el biju

_**Magen: Jubaku Satsu **_ pero no sabía que como biju él no podía ser metido en genjutsu.

Sabes Sasuke todavía no acabamos cuando desapareció y apareció detrás del azabache donde un golpe que lo mando a volar 5 metros y formando un gran cráter donde cayó.

Patético Uchiha tu hermano Itachi lo hubiera esquivado sin necesidad de su sharingan, mi abuelo estaría furioso de ver hasta donde ha caído su último miembro del clan.

_**Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Koutan**_ un bosque creció de la nada atrapando a la mayoría de los novatos a excepción de Choji quien se encontraba luchando con el ogro de madera.

_**Jinju Konb Henge: Sotou Rou **_Kiba junto con Akamaru lograron escapar transformándose en un perro gigante de 2 cabezas los cuales veían con malicia al peli-gris con sus gigantes ojos.

Oh el perrito viene a jugar (tono de burla) Ven, ven pequeño no tengas miedo que tal si te saco a pasear Fido te gustaría que te parece tu linda cuerda _**Bakudō: Hainawa**_, una cuerda hecha con energía de color amarillo enreda al Inuzuka y lo manda a golpear contra un árbol dejándolo inconsciente mientras maldecía a su contrincante por su humillación, por parte del Uzumaki pero sabían que él era mucho más poderoso que ellos y los ha demostrado derrotándolos siendo cada uno veterano de guerra.

Hahaha y esto es lo mejor que Konoha ha producido no cabe duda que los estándares de la aldea han bajado mucho.

Kakashi pudo escapar y con su sharingan intentó usar el _**Raikiri**_, y cuando llegaba al ex-rubio sacó su gumbai y cuando Kakashi impactó con la técnica.

_**Uchihagaeshi**_, Naruto usó la técnica que su abuelo usaba para reflejar los ataques de los enemigos, vaya Hatake aún sigues sin entrenar veo que los ninjas de la hoja se vuelven arrogantes rápidamente pero descuida que cuando la hoja caiga todos caerán con ella porque esa no es la aldea que fundaron mis abuelos para crear paz, incluso dila a Sarutobi, que cuando el tiempo llegue ajustaremos cuentas personalmente.

_**Shinra Tensei**_, una gran cantidad de los árboles se destruyeron con ese ataque incluso los insectos de Shino vieron su fin antes de llegar al cuerpo del Juubi.

_**Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu, **_Naruto uso el agua que se encontraba alrededor de ellos y lo mandó hacia Kakashi el cual no podía moverse mucho por las heridas que le dio su anterior alumno.

_**Doton: Doryuu Heki**_ un muro de tierra salió del suelo con la intención de protegerlo pero no conto conque Naruto apareciera detrás de él.

_**Rasengan**_ le golpeó la espalda y lo mando contra su muro lo cual lo partió.

Patético mortal dijo Naruto no entienden que nunca me van a derrotar, Madara-jiji me dio todos sus conocimientos y técnicas entre ellos se encontraban secretos que Konoha guardó después de la muerte de mi abuelo Hashirama, cuando Naruto activo sus ojos se llevó una sorpresa al mirar un sello en Kakashi, los cuales los tenía en su cuello debajo de su máscara. Esos sellos eran para que sea leal solo a la aldea, un sello de apariencia lo cual dedujo que Kakashi no lucía de esa forma, un sello de supresión de memorias, sello de genjutsu el cual le pareció que solo era para reforzar el de su apariencia, cuando se acercó a la figura de kakshi que se encontraba inconsciente.

_**KAI**_, una nube de humo apareció donde se encontraba Kakashi y cuando regresó su visión se encontró con un ángel desmayado su pelo gris se encontraba despeinado, su pechos copa F trataban de salir de su chaleco jounin, al mirar su rostro se encontró con una hermosa nariz pequeña, quitándole el resto de su mascarilla vio que sus labios eran rosas le daban ganas de besarla ahí mismo, pero decidió esperar para poder conversar con ella, al parecer ella era unos centímetros más pequeña de Naruto.

Mientras tanto un clon que había mandado Naruto acababa de derrotar a los novatos junto con los sensei los cuales no lucharon nada más solo se quedaron mirando como el orgullo de Konoha caía a las manos del demonio.

(5 días después)

Los últimos días para Naruto fueron difíciles ya que habían conseguido algo de chakra de un biju y cuando se encontraba platicando con Ryūzetsu, sintió un temblor ya que la caja había sido abierta.

(10 minuto antes)

Cuando era el momento de que Mui pidiera su deseo, el cual era restaurar su villa destruida, traiciona a sus secuaces y con lágrimas en los ojos pide el deseo a la caja de que le devuelva a su hijo. La caja se abre y sale su hijo, pero este lo rechaza y lo arroja por los aires casi matándolo, luego se transforma en un monstruo grande y negro y quiere matar a todos.

(Actualidad)

Satori! YO SOY TU OPONENTE gritó Naruto, el monstro al mirarlo lanzo un potente rugido.

_**Shakuton: Shōkyaku no bureizu,**_ Naruto creó una esfera de fuego gigante con la intención de lanzarlo hacia Satori lo cual lo dio en el pecho donde lo marco con una cicatriz.

Satori presa de su enojo le lanzó una esfera de color rojiza hacia Naruto la cual parecía una bijudama, mientras Naruto lo esquiva aprovecha para lanzarle una barricada de sus plumas las cuales parecían senbons lanzadas a muy buena velocidad.

_**Ranton: Ōgi Rankiryū, **_una gran nube negra se forma alrededor de Satori absorbiendo su esfera y sus plumas ya que estaban compuestas de chakra.

**QUE DEMONIOS ERES TÚ NADIE HACIDO ASÍ DE FUERTE DESDE EL RIKOUDO SENNIN, PERO NO IMPORTA YA QUE NO SABES LO QUE SE SIENTE ESTAR ENCERRADO EN ESA CAJA VIENDO Y VIVIENDO DE TODA ESA MALDAD QUE HAY DENTRO DE ELLA.**

Claro que se lo que se siente se encarcelado y ser alguien al que no comprenden, la maldad y la corrupción fue lo que me creó antes era humano ahora soy el nuevo Juubi no Kami una deidad que es mucho más poderosa que la anterior que fue solo usada para la destrucción del mundo.

**NO ME IMPORTA QUIEN SEAS PARA MI SIGUES SIENDO UN PATETICO HUMANO ASI QUE TE DESTRUIRE JUNTO CON TODO AQUÍ.**

_**Meiton: Jajjimento,**_ una especie de bola de fuego sale de su mano dirigiéndose hacia una de las alas de Satori el cual no se pudo mover a tiempo recibiendo el ataque directo,_** s**_iguen luchando y el monstruo atraviesa a Naruto y a Ryūzetsu juntos, quedando mortalmente heridos, pero para el nuevo Juubi esto no era nada, utilizando su _**Shunpo**_ desaparece del lugar en el que se encontraba junto con Ryūzetsu. Mui se levanta y le pone el sello a su hijo para que no pueda utilizar su chakra. Naruto aprovecha esta oportunidad y le lanza un:

_**Fūton: Rasenshuriken**_, la transformación desaparece y aparece el hijo de Mui, el cual abre la boca y lanza unas plumas negras, las cuales lo arrojan a un templo que había en la prisión. Muku, el hijo de Mui se suicida con una técnica que le prende fuego a su cuerpo y le pide perdón a Ryuzetsu y a su padre por todo, regresando a la caja.

Usando su máxima velocidad aparece en el tejado de la prisión e invocando al Rey del Infierno.

_**Gedō Rinne Tensei no Jutsu**_, el Rey del Infierno abrió su boca con su lengua sujetó a Ryuzetsu y la metió dentro de ella donde comenzó a hacer movimientos como si estuviera masticando cuando abre la boca de ella sale Ryuzetsu sin ningún daño y viva.

[Flashback Fin]

Naruto se encontraba descansando después de un duro entrenamiento en su kenjutsu, fuinjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu, y sus demás técnicas, cuando una voz lo llamo y alzó su mirada para encontrarse con Fu, Naru-kun Kakashi ya despertó al parecer esos sellos la dejaron en 2 semanas de coma.

Naruto regresó hacia la aldea donde solo se encontraban ellos, caminaba tranquilamente aun teniendo dudas de porque a kakashi le harían algo así y porque no se daba cuenta de eso Minato o al menos. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos al dar con la razón de ello al parecer habían muchos más secretos que daba crédito, sin duda él debe salir de esta dimensión con sus chicas hacia algún lugar donde nadie los encuentre pero antes debe de destruir a Konoha.

Sin darse cuenta él se había separado de Fu y había llegado hacia una torre que se parecía a lo torre del hokage, donde encontró imágenes de personas como los retratos del hokage se imaginó que esos eran los antiguos Uzukages de la aldea, en el último encontró una nota del Uzukage.

_**SI ESTAS LEYENDO ESTO SIGNIFICA QUE UZU NO LOGRÓ SALVARCE Y MI SACRIFICO FUE ENVANO, UZU FUE UNA ALDEA PACIFICA QUE NUNCA QUIZO INVOLUCRARSE EN LA GUERRA PERO TENGO QUE ADVERTIRLES ALGO SOBRE KONOHA, NUNCAN CREAN UNA SOLA PALABRA DE ESA ALDEA DEPUES DE LA MUERTE DE HASHIRAMA-CHAN, LA ALDEA COMENZO HA SECUESTRAR NIÑOS DE OTROS LADOS PARA RECREAR LOS KEkKE-GENKAIS UNA PRUEBA DE ESO FUE MI HIJO HIRUKO UZUMAKI DESPUES DE MUCHAS PRUBAS LE IMPLANTARON EL ELEMTO CHIMERA EL CUAL LE PERMITE RECREAR CUALQUIER KEKKE-GENKAI, SARUTOBI Y NAMIKAZE FELICES POR EL DESCUBRIMIENTO INTENTARON LLEVARSE A MI HIJA KUSHINA PARA SER LA JINCHURIKI DE KURAMA, PERO LO CEDI PORQUE ME DI CUENTA DE QUE KONOHA PLANEA ALGO EN CONTRA DE NOSOTROS.**_

Maldita Konoha incluso experimentaron en mi tío por su propio beneficio y secuestraron a mi madre ahora me doy cuenta que con ese genjutsu de ella en mi intentaron lavarme el cerebro y ser una marioneta leal al aldea. Retomando con la carta continuó.

_**HAN PASADO 3 DIAS Y UN BATALLON SE HACERCA A MI ALDEA CON LA AYUDAD DE ALGUNOS GENNIN LOGRARON SACARLOS AH ESCONDIDAS POR LA PARTE DE ATRÁS PERO ANBUS DE KONOHA LOS ESPERABAN DONDE ENCONTRARON A 90 CIVILES ESCAPANDO ENTRE ELLOS SE ENCONTRABAN MUJERES, NIÑOS, CHICAS ENTRE 14-15 AÑOS Y ADULTOS MAYORES. LOS DESGRACIADOS MATARON A LOS HOMBRES, NIÑOS Y MUJERES CON SONRISAS EN SUS ROSTROS QUE NO DURO MUCHO CUANDO LLEGARON REFUERZOS DE ALGANAS ALDEAS PEQUEÑAS Y LOS MATARON SIN PIEDAD. **_

Por todas esas almas Naruto rezó para que descansaran ofreciéndoles venganza contra la aldea que los traicionó y se lavaron las manos con sus patéticas escusas.

Naruto dejó salir una cantidad tremenda de instinto asesino que comenzó a hacer temblar todo Uzusho donde las chicas se asustaban por esa maldad absoluta.

Para bajar algo de su enojo Naruto hizo un jutsu de elemento cristal que lo enseño su novia Guren cuando entrenaban.

_**Shōton: Hashō Kōryū,**_un enorme dragón salió destruyendo parte del edificio del Uzukage, Guren al sentir el enojo de su novio uso un _**Sunshin, **_de cristal, cuando llego encontró media torre destruida y a Naruto llorando en la esquina.

Naru-koi dijo tristemente la chica al ver a su prometido en ese estado- mírame le dijo en un tono suave para calmarlo, lo cual parecía que funcionaba- Naru mírame por favor cálmate ya paso shhh le susurraba en su oído. Después de 4 minutos él se calmó y la beso con pasión y ternura.

Gracias por eso hime me siento mejor,- que pasó Naru que te pusiste furioso nunca te había visto de esa manera, los ojos de Naruto se transformaron en unos Mangenkyo Sharingan Eterno los cuales miraban al vacío de la aldea, pero por un momento vino una visión donde habían muchas personas pelirrojas conversando entre ella, mientras los niños corrían alegres así como vino se fué mientras una lágrima bajaba de su ojo derecho.

Konoha espero que hayan hecho sus últimas oraciones ya que no verán la luz muy pronto, mientras qué algunas personas de Konoha temblaban del miedo sin saber la razón.

[KONOHA]

Los novatos iban caminando de regreso a la aldea con sus heridas mientras en la puerta les esperaba Tsunade, Minato, Jiraiya y Sarutobi- que les sucedió chicos como les fue en su misión con la caja les pregunto Jiraiya.

El dobe se la llevo después de pelear con el guardián de la caja un monstro llamado Satori, era parecido a un biju pero el baka lo derrotó sin sudar ni un poco, incluso después nos derrotó a nosotros.

Temo que este error nos está costando mucho, pero cuando Konoha forme su imperio seremos invencibles, ahora uchiha es hora de que tomes el puesto oficialmente como Hokage, haremos el anuncio dentro de 3 horas.

(3 horas después)

_**PUEBLO DE KONOHA NOS REUNIMOS PARA DARLES EL ANUNCIO QUE TENDREMOS UN NUEVO HOKAGE, EL HEROE QUE DERROTO A UCHIHA MADARA Y OBITO UCHIHA. CON USTEDES NUESTRO NUEVO ROKUDAIME HOKAGE UCHIHA SASUKE,**_ con una sonrisa arrogante salió con su sombrero de hokage y una gabardina casi como la del Yondaime, de color negro y roja que lucía como un Sharingan.

_**KONOHA COMO SU ROKUDAIME PELEARE POR EL BIEN DE LA ALDEA Y SI ESQUE EL DOBE SE ATREVE A ATACARNOS LO ENJUCIAREMOS Y LO EXECUTAREMOS POR EL BIEN DE LA ALDEA.**_

Todos los aldeanos celebraban por la palabra de su Uchiha-sama, y lo aclamaban por sus palabras en contra del demonio que ya ha vivido lo suficiente y ha destruido todo lo de la aldea, porque desde después de la guerra Konoha a perdido la mayoría de sus alianzas con las diferentes aldeas que tenían con las naciones en la que consideraban a Naruto como un héroe, desde entonces el Damnyo les dejó sin recursos con lo cual no pueden hacer nada ya que les prohibió que se acerquen a él por algún motivo.

Pasado los días Konoha mandó un platón de anbus hacia Nami para tratar de apoderarse del puente por órdenes del Hokage, entre ellos se encontraba Jiraiya, para atraer a Naruto a la trampa.

Jiraiya usó su jutsu amplificador de voz _**NAMI POR ORDENES DE HOKAGE-SAMA USTEDES RENDIRAN SU ALDEA Y TODO LO DE VALOR A KONOHA, PERDONANDOLES POR SU TRANGRESIONES AL ABANDONAR SU CONTRATO CON LA ALDEA.**_

Vaya pero si es Jiraiya, que te trae por acá padrino OH! Ya sé el Rokudaime no te dejo quedarte en las onsen de la aldea y viniste a espiar acá pero que bajo has caído, pero que se le puede hacer a un simple pervertido, que nunca a podido entrar a los pantalones de la vieja Tsunade, pobre pero que se le puede hacer ne?

Gaki largo de aquí esta es nuestra lucha y si te interpones te mataré dijo mientras corría hacia Naruto con un rasengan en la mano y un kunai en la otra.

N/A Siento la tardanza pero con tanta presión en clases cerca de mi graduación he estado algo ocupado pero terminaré las historias no importa que tenga que tenga que no dormir por un tiempo


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: En la batlla final entre Madara y Naruto, descubre toda la verdad que Konoha le ha ocultado desde la infancia en eso Madara le confiesa que él es su abuelo y que no quería causar lo que hizo pero lo hizo con el fin de ayudarlo. Pero será para bien o para mal Narutox/-x/-x/-x Jubingan- Mokuton- Harem-Godlike Naruto

Capítulo 3

Jiraiya se encontraba en la pelea de su vida ya que no importaba que tanto se esforzara no podía darle ni un solo golpe al peli-gris.

_**Ranjishigami no Jutsu**_: el cabello de Jiraiya se extiende y se dirige al albo con la intensión de enredarlo, mientras Naruto solo esquivaba moviéndose de un lado a otro, cada vez que se esquivaba el pelo siempre lo seguía.

Sigues siendo el simplón de siempre no Jiraiya hahaha.

Entonces Naruto empezó un encantamiento _**"¡Oh, señor! ¡Máscara de sangre y carne, toda Creación, batir de alas, aquél que ostenta el nombre de Hombre! **_Jiraiya no sabía para que era pero algo le decía que lo evite.

¡ESCUCHAD TODOS! Gritó Jiraiya no dejen que lo que el Gaki lance los dé de lo contrario no les garantizo salir con vida de esta.

_**¡Infierno y Poseidón, la barrera del mar surge marchando hacia el sur!"**_

_**Hadō #31: Shakkahō, **_Naruto hizo el lanzamiento de una bola de energía roja, para Jiraiya parecía una Bijudama del Kyubi muchos de los shinobis se encontraban asustados por la fuerza del albo que no sabían que hacer.

Rápido todos hagan el jutsu muro de agua para evitar el ataque si el demonio lanzo fuego nosotros lo contrarrestaremos con agua.

Todos los shinobis de Konoha hicieron sellos de manos sincronizados _**Suiton: Suijinheki,**_ un muro gigante de agua se levantó del suelo para ser frente a la esfera invocada por el albo.

El terreno se puso lleno de neblina ninguno de los ninjas podían ver, el albo solamente hizo unos sellos de mano _**Fūton: Daitoppa**_ una gran cantidad de viento deshizo la neblina dejando libre la visión de todos.

Siguen siendo arrogantes después de tanto tiempo, otras aldeas deben estar planeando como destruir Konoha como venganza después de los que les hicieron en las anteriores guerras. Como sea destruirlos es solamente u juego de niños pero eso sería darles misericordia.

_**Mokuton: Kajukai Kōrin,**_ cientos de árboles se levantaron se levantaron del suelo cuando Jiraiya vio y recordó esa técnica de la cual las plantas al crecer sueltan un polen que deja al enemigo inconsciente a penas lo aspire.

_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_, un sapo que no era Bunta apareció, de la nube de humo salió un sapo de color rojo que posee un arma llamada Sasumata y un escudo que porta en su espalda, tiene unas líneas negras alrededor de su cuerpo. Y tiene unas cejas que se levantan hacia arriba como si fueran unos cuernos.

Para que me llamas Jiraiya estaba descansando solo espero que mi torpeza no dañe la situación, Gamaken requiero que lanzes tu mejor ataque y destruyas esos árboles antes que las flores se abran, porque si lo hacen estamos perdidos.

_**Sasumata bakuhatsu,**_ dicho esto Gamaken lanzó su Sasumata hacia los árboles destruyendo más de la mitad.

Mientras las explosiones ocurrían Jiraiya había usado ese tiempo para entrar en modo Sennin, su apariencia comenzó a cambiar las líneas de su rostro se hicieron más gruesas al igual que su nariz, de sus hombros salió una pareja de sapos anciana.

Jiraiya-chan para que me invocas ahora iba a preparar la cena para pa.

Lo siento Ma pero mi ex-alumno ha decidido destruir Konoha y no puedo permitir que eso suceda. Por qué Naruto-chan haría algo así después de todo lo que él hizo para salvarla.

No lo sé pero lo único que sé es que si no lo detenemos Konoha será historia, Jiraiya saltó para evitar una bola de fuego que venía desde atrás pero lo curioso era su forma.

_**Katon: Hi ōkami,**_ Naruto había lanzado una bola de fuego en forma de un lobo hacia el gama sennin el cual lo esquivo con algo de dificultad.

Otro grito fue lo que hizo que se ponga en guardia_** Futon: Sōtō ōkami**_ un enorme lobo de dos cabezas hecho de viento se dirigía hacia los demás shinobis de konoha muchos de los anbus se encontraban en el suelo con heridas muy fuertes ya que nunca contaron que su enemigo fuera demasiado bueno en todas las artes shinobis.

_**Ranton:Furīzu-sen**_ de la palma de Naruto sale disparado un rayo blanco el cual al impactar con la pierna de uno de los anbus lo congeló en ese instante, maldición maldito demonio después de dejar que vivas con nosotros en la aldea osas traicionarnos.

No me hagan reír dijo el albo ustedes fueron los que me traicionaron después de todo por esa aldea le nombran Hokage a un traidor, el cual escapó de la aldea cuando le ofrecieron poder.

Mientras el original albo se encontraba luchando con Jiraiya el cual se encontraba al borde de la inconsciencia.

_**Yōton: Hi no megami**_ cuando finalizó la secuencia de sellos la tierra comenzó a temblar y una pared de lava se creó de la cual salió una figura claramente femenina hecha completamente de lava, ella se dirigía donde el sennin que se encontraba encima de Gamaken el cual el sapo junto con la ayuda de Jiraiya crearon una bola de agua que pegaron a la figura la cual al caer el lugar estaba nueva mente convertido en un campo de neblina, cuando por fin se disipó el lugar donde se encontraba Naruto se encontraba vacío.

Días después de la batalla Naruto se encontraba en Uzu en medio del campo de entrenamiento en su hogar mientras Karin y Fu practicaban Fuinjutsu, Kurama y Haku conversaban en la cocina mientras comían unos Sundae de fresa que nadie supo cómo les llego a gustar, Guren se encontraba paseando por los bosques mientras recordaba al chico que ella trató como su propio hijo Yūkimaru, también como fue encontrado por su verdadera familia.

Naruto mantenía el pergamino del sellado para liberar a Kaguya mientras sellaría a Satori en su lugar, cuando terminó él desapareció del lugar donde se encontraba llegando a un cráter sintiendo su chakra por todo el lugar se dirigió donde se encontraba la mayor cantidad de chakra en ella encontró algo que le dejo con grande tristeza.

Pues en una celda se encontraba una Diosa literalmente, esa mujer era toda una belleza en la humilde opinión del albo tenía en cabello blanco del cual le salía unos largos cuerno la cual le hacían ver como un conejo, unos hermoso cautivantes ojos blancos y no como esos ojos blancos de los Hyugas no estos eran puros como la nieve, tenía las cejas cortas como símbolo de la nobleza y un kimono tipo Hime grande que le cubría su cuerpo.

Lo que le causó tristeza era que ella estaba llorando, se le notaba en sus ojos que estaban rojos y grandes por el llanto. Ella cuando lo vio reconoció la esencia del Juubi y con una voz melodiosa y algo quebrada le preguntó.

B…bienes por el chakra no es así Juubi, no te culpo falle con mi meta de traer la paz a este mundo y corrompí mi sueño al tratar de hacer, lo que yo mismo evitaba matar a mis hijos.

No estés triste Kaguya-san no es tu culpa cualquier madre hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu posición y no, no vengo por el chakra que te obsequió mi predecesor ya que te corresponde.

Pero tú eres el Jubbi como que predecesor que paso con el antiguo?

Pues permite contarte lo que sucedió y después que tal si hacemos un trato que te parece le pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa haciendo asentir a la Diosa.

(3 horas después)

Y así es como finalizó la 4ta Guerra Shinobi, le dijo el albo a Kaguya mientras ella escuchaba atentamente lo que Naruto le contó desde su vida hasta el final de la guerra.

Bien mi trato es este te liberaré de este sello y te llevaré debajo de nuevo a cambio cuando me vaya de esta dimensión me ayudaras a quitar el chakra de todo el continente shinobi a excepción de unos cuantos que prefiero que lo conserven para que puedan tener paz todo mundo.

Kaguya lo pensó unos minutos estando de acuerdo con la condición del albo con una sonrisa aceptó y trayendo la caja de su dimensión Kamui Naruto la metió en la celda.

Con sumo cuidado la volvió a sellar y regresando su vista a la Diosa metió la mano debajo de su cintura después de haber absorbido todo el chakra, mientras Kaguya solamente tenía un leve sonrojo desaparecieron en un destello negro.

(Uzu)

Las chicas estaban preocupadas desde que su novio había desaparecido después de completar el sellado, pasando unos minutos un destello negro junto a una gran cantidad de chakra había aparecido Naruto junto a una hermosa mujer en opinión de las otras chicas.

Kaguya al mirar a Kurama se acercó y comenzó a inspeccionarla poniendo nerviosa a la chica, e…eto Kaguya-san pasa algo preguntó tímidamente la biju.

Tu chakra dijo simplemente.

Que sucede con mi chakra cuestionó la chica.

Es igual a la de Hogaromo y Homura con algo del Jubbi quién eres preguntó Kaguya.

S…soy uno de los bijus que nacieron de parte de Hogaromo-tou san dijo con nerviosismo.

Hmmm! Se acerc[o con cuidado hacia Kurama la cual estaba muy nerviosa, KYA! Exclamó Kaguya nunca me imaginé que Hogo-chan hubiera tenido una hija tan linda como Kurama, y yo que creí que nunca tendría hijos. Ese emo y solitario hijo mío al menos acento cabeza con alguien después pero sigue siendo un logro de parte suya.

[Cielo]

Mientras tanto Hogaromo se encontraba con su hermano tomando té y viendo el mundo shinobi, primero se asustó de ver a su madre libre, mientras Homura se encontraba riéndose sin parar acerca de lo que dijo su madre, mientras Hogaromo se encontraba trazando circulitos en una esquina con un aura depresiva murmurando para sí mismo no soy un emo, no soy un emo.

[De regreso]

Kurama estaba sonrojada por los halagos de su "abuela" mientras Naruto, Fu, Karin, Guren y Haku estaban en el suelo muertos de la risa al ver como el tan famoso Rikudou Sennin es reducido a un simple emo con problemas de familia.

Kurama tenía un tic en el ojo y acercándose a Naruto lo golpeó en la cabeza dejándole un chichón enorme.

Mientras eso pasaba Sasuke estaba sentado junto con el consejo civil y Shinobi discutiendo de temas de la aldea hasta que alguien los interrumpió en medio de la plática.

Hokage-sama dijo una chica civil la cual era su secretaria recibió un mensaje urgente de la alianza shinobi.

_**HOKAGE-DONO:**_

_**Los 4 kages de las aldeas hemos decido invitarlo a una reunión que se realizará en Suna donde nosotros decidiremos que haremos acerca de la traición de Konoha hacia nuestro héroe Uzumaki Naruto el resultado se lo dará cuando esté presente. **_

_**Atentamente:**_

_**Sabaku no Gaara 5to Kazekage**_

_**Terumi Mei 5ta Mizukage**_

_**A 4to Raikage**_

_**Onoki 3er Tsuchikage.**_

Sasuke estaba furioso lo llamaron simplemente para el veredicto de su aldea, como se atreven pensó el joven Kage yo soy un elite y con la elite nadie se mete agarrando su sombrero salió de su oficina con la intención de irse a descansar.

[3 Días después]

Naruto entrenaba junto con Kurama en las artes de los bijus para completar varias de sus técnicas él puede ser un Dios, puede tener Stamina y poder Ilimitado o ser inmortal pero sino practica todo eso no sirve de nada.

_**Āto jū-bi: Burizādourufu**_, una fuerte ventisca fue hacia Kurama, ella se cubrió con 7 de sus colas para poder atacar, aprovechando la falta de visión desapareció en un borrón de velocidad para tratar de aparecer atrás del albo, Naruto al sentir el peligro se agacho a tiempo justo al sentir una patada pasar por su cabeza.

_**Āto kitsune: Kage no tsume**_, la sombra de Kurama se extendió hasta formar una garra con la cual moviendo su mano hacia el frete su garra hecha de sombras ataco a Naruto con una velocidad nivel Kage.

Naruto se esquivó saltando sobre la sombra al llegar al frente de Kurama la golpeó en el hombro para desestabilizar la sombra _**Suiton: Kokuun no Jutsu**_ al finalizar la secuencia de sellos el lugar donde entrenaban se llenó de oscuridad y de la nada lluvia comenzó a caer pero a diferencia de la normal esta estaba cargado con chakra _**Meiton**_ la cual le imposibilitaba hacer jutsus sin gastar demasiado chakra.

_**Futon: Renkudan**_ una bala de viento se dirigió hacia Kurama por parte de Naruto, para sorpresa del mismo la Kurama que se encontraba atrapada en su jutsu anterior se había disipado y en su lugar se encontraba un tronco de madera.

Por la parte de atrás se encontraba Kurama pero su yukata se encontraba algo destruido lo cual apenas le cubría la parte frontal de su anatomía, haciendo sonrojar al albo y haciéndole salir unas cuantas gotas de sangre.

Aprovechando la distracción de su novio Kurama se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios dando por final su enfrentamiento, mientras tanto el rubio disfrutaba el sabor de los labios de su novia los cuales le sabían a durazno con un toque de fresas los cuales le tenían loco por ella.

Los labios del Uzumaki a Kurama le sabían a ramen y no era de sorprenderse ya que el albo solamente come ramen en desayuno, almuerzo, y cena pero con Kaguya en su hogar ahora come menos que antes pero sigue siendo su adicción.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLimexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras se seguían besando Naruto bajaba sus manos hacia el trasero de Kurama y lo agarró con fuerza haciéndola gemir del placer, Naruto mordió la parte inferior del labio de Kurama pidiéndole permiso para meter su lengua, ella con gusto le cedió y comenzó a explorar la boca de la pelirroja, con su lengua acariciaba la lengua de Kurama haciendo difícil la respiración de la biju, comenzando un duelo de lenguas donde claramente el albo salió dominante mientras trazos de saliva los unía después de separarse.

Sacando las manos del trasero de Kurama Naruto agarró el pecho izquierdo de la chica y lo amasaba con delicadeza sintiendo como era de firme y suave. Separándose de los labios de Kurama comenzó a morder el pezón del pecho izquierdo haciendo sentir a la pelirroja muchas sensaciones que nunca había experimentado antes.

N…Naruto-kun dijo entre gemidos de placer mientras la mano del albo se deslizaba por el interior de su pantaleta deslizando uno de sus dedos en entrada de Kurama haciéndola gemir como nunca antes.

Pero mira mi zorrita ya está excitada pregunto el albo mientras sacaba la mano de la entrada de Kurama mojada con las mieles de la zorra, lamiéndola con lentitud hasta limpiar su mano- Wow! Kurama-chan que bien sabes. N..no! hagas eso Naruto-kun dijo sonrojada, pero el albo sin hacerle caso introdujo nuevamente su mano y comenzó a frotarla con su clítoris, haciendo que más jugos sigan saliendo de Kurama.

Te gusta esto no zorrita quieres que te siga haciendo esto no! Exclamó el albo.

S…si Naruto-kun quiero que me hagas tuya por favor dijo Kurama con los ojos nublados por la lujuria que sentía y el orgasmo que le hizo sentir su amante.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLime Endxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto-kun dijo una voz por el bosque, Kurama simplemente maldecía por no poder terminar con lo que ella y Naruto empezaron.

Haku-chan que sucede, Kurama y yo estábamos practicando dijo algo nervioso, Haku al no creerle regresó a mirar a Kurama viéndole sonrojada y como se frotaba la entrepierna con sus muslos dedujo su "entrenamiento".

Un pergamino llegó de parte de los 4 kages de la alianza que se van a reunir en Suna dentro de 2 días y te invitan para saber el resultado de la Alianza contra de Konoha por lo que te hicieron.

Mmmm! Interesante hahaha.

[2 Días después]

Naruto se encontraba junto con Kurama, Kaguya, Fu, Karin, Haku, Guren, Ryuzetsu y Kaede (Fem. Kakashi) en la entrada de la aldea de la arena donde los chunnin se encontraban patrullando

Alto- que motivos tiene para venir a esta aldea pregunto el chunnin #1 a los desconocidos.

Venimos por invitación del Kazekage dijo el primero mientras se sacaba su sombrero mostrando a un sonriente Naruto Uzumaki.  
>NARUTO-SAMA! Gritaron los dos ninjas mientras los dejaban pasar hacia la torre del centro de la aldea.<p>

Sabaku no Gaara se encontraba en su despacho junto con los otro 3 Kages hasta que un shinobi entró diciendo que su invitado y los ninjas de Konoha habían llegado.

[Sala de junta]

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en su lugar correspondiente discutiendo con sus guardaespaldas que eran Jiraiya y Minato.

El ex-hokage se encontraba pensativo acerca de qué hacer con su hijo el cual descubrió todo lo que habían planeado por culpa de Madara Uchiha.

La puerta se abrió y el primero en entrar fue el Raikage junto con sus dos guardaespaldas Yuguito Nii ex jinchuriki de Matatabi, junto con Killer B ambos ex carceleros entraron al ver a los ninjas de Konoha simplemente los vieron con odio y siguieron en su camino.

Despues entré la Mizukage con sus fieles guardaespaldas Aoi y Choujuro al igual que los guardaespaldas del raikage los miraron con odio, sin dirigirles la palabra se dirigió a su ubicación.

Dos minutos después entró Onoki junto su hijo y su nieta platicando acerca de nuevos lugares que van a explorar y hacer negocios que beneficien a la aldea.

Por último entraron el Kazekage junto 9 personas que estaban encapuchadas y con sombreros cubriéndoles sus rostros.

Raikage-dono, Mizukage-dono, Tsuchikage-dono, Hokage dijo con un tono molesto, gracias por asistir a esta reunión acerca de nuestra alianza después de la gran guerra shinobi que azotó las naciones elementales hace tiempo atrás.

Por favor retiren sus capuchas y sombreros dijo Gaara a los desconocidos, cada uno hizo caso a lo que el Kazekage les pidió.

Cuando lo hicieron dejaron a todos sorprendidos especialmente Konoha ya que al frente se encontraba Naruto junto con Haku, Karin y Fu pero a las otras no las conocían.

Gusto en verlos de nuevo Gaara, viejo Onoki, viejo A, Octopops, yuguito-san como han estado preguntó el albo ignorando a Konoha, mientras la Mizukage se encontraba sonrojada ante la presencia de Naruto.

Dobe que haces acá exclamo Sasuke.

Pues vine a la reunión como me dijo Gaara dijo simplemente Naruto.

Sí que has cambiado "hijo", dijo Minato con veneno en su voz, mientras Naruto simplemente le quedó viendo sin decir nada.

Hola Namikaze-san dijo Naruto con rencor hacia el rayo amarillo, por cierto quiero presentarles a mis compañeras.

La primera en quitarse su cobertor fue Karin, mostrando un cambio físico grande en su apariencia ya que no solo su chakra era mayor vestía como toda una kunoichi: pantalones anbu negros ajustados, camiseta negra que se acoplaba a su nuevo escote copa D-D con una gabardina negra con la espiral de los Uzumaki.

La segunda fue Haku para sorpresa del hokage al reconocerla ahora viste con un kimono de batalla y con unos shorts debajo con el símbolo del clan Yuki y el remolino Uzumaki.

Seguida por Ryuzetsu, la cual Sasuke vio como ella estaba muerta después de la batalla con el mostro de la caja en la prisión de sangre, vestía con unos shorts, sandalias ninjas, una blusa verde con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki y una Katana en su espalda que Naruto había creado para ella.

Luego Fu que ahora tenía el cabello largo hasta su espalda con un traje tipo anbu con la excepción de los protectores los cuales eran verde y tenían el kanji "7" en él, detrás se encontraba un ninjato de color negro y filos rojos.

La siguiente en mostrar su rostro es alguien que a Minato casi le da un infarto pues no pensaba que Naruto tenía la habilidad de ver a través de los sellos que le puso a Kaede. La chica en cuestión tenía el cabello gris que terminaba en puntas por detrás su protector de Konoha fue reemplazado por uno de Uzu, vestía con una falda negra, botas de tacón, su chaleco jounnin tratando de contener sus pechos dentro haciendo reír a Jiraiya.

Hola "sensei" dijo con odio Kaede espero que aún me recuerde no! Minato al revisar con cuidado notó que las reservas de chakra de su ex-alumna estába a la par del sanbi por la constante activación del sharingan.

La siguiente fue una mujer de cabellos blancos con sus ojos blancos como los Hyugas, tan solo con verla veían que ella era más poderosa que ellos con excepción del albo, los ponía nerviosos con tan solo verla con sus grandes cuernos que le hacía ver como un conejo.

Saludos mi nombre es Kaguya Ootsusuki, soy la madre de todo el chakra que existe en todos las naciones elementales, y protectora del Juubi-sama.

Las siguientes chicas tenían el cabello azul y la otra tan rojo como la de su ex-esposa que podría parecer una Uzumaki. Soy Guren dijo la peli-azul y yo soy Kurama la Kyubi no Yoko que bueno en verte Minato ya unos que 18 años hahaha.

Todos estaban asustados ya que entre ellos se encontraban una diosa y una de las bijus más poderosas de todo el continente.

Bien entonces ya que estamos en este reunión Naruto quieres decir algo acerca de lo que sucedió en la guerra después de tu batalla contra de Madara.

Bien durante mi batalla contra jiji iba a sellarlo para finalizar cuando el Hokage vino con su chidori por mi espalda el cual me llegó en el corazón dejándome muy herido. Jiji usó el Gedou Mazo con el chakra de los otros bijus me los introdujo en mí.

Al parecer mi madre era la última de los clanes Ootsusuki-Sparda una línea que era los más poderosos en sus tiempos, en mi mente apareció el verdadero Juubi con una sonrisa triste ya que el planeta que él creó junto con Kami-sama se encontraba al borde de la destrucción. Con sumo cuidado se fusionó conmigo haciéndome el siguiente Juubi el nuevo Dios.

Entonces miles de memorias, recuerdos, estrategias, técnicas, habilidades, y energías ingreso a mí cuerpo haciéndome el Nindaime Juui la entidad que se originó al chakra.

Mientras todos estaban paralizados del shock al escuchar la historia y furiosos con Konoha como lo manipulaban como un títere. Después de que los Kages pidieron a los representantes de Konoha que salieran mientras hablaban.

[40 minutos después]

Konoha entraron de Nuevo a la sala con las ganas de saber que decidieron en contra de su aldea.

Gaara se levantó tomando la palabra de parte de todos y con su modo kage activado dijo lo siguiente.

A partir de ahora Konoha no puede entrar a nuestro territorio o el de la Alianza, cualquier intento será considerado un acto de guerra y atacaremos sin piedad, todas los tartados que se hicieron con Konoha serán destruidos ya hablamos con las aldeas que seguían con ustedes con tratados nos informaron que ya destruyeron sus tratados con ustedes.

Todos los kages que voten por estas regulaciones ante Konoha digan Hai o Nai.

Hai! Dijo el Raikage.

Hai! Dijo la Mizukage.

Hai! Dijo el Tsuchikage.

Nai! Dijo el hokage juntos con sus guardaespaldas.

Está decidido Konoha no podrá atacar o hablar con nuestros shinobis y si se les ocurre algo como ingresar a 20 millas dentro de nuestros territorios serán asesinados sin piedad.

Kazekage, Tsuchikage, Raikage, Mizukage, gracias por sus palabras pero tengo que decir algo dijo Naruto seriamente lo cual era raro para él.

Después de todo lo que he visto y desde mi transformación como Juubi he decidido irme de las Naciones Elementales a otra dimensión donde pueda empezar de nuevo pero cuando me vaya me llevaré todo el chakra de vuelta conmigo. Solamente dejaré a algunas personas que puedan seguir usándola pero el resto la perderá para siempre. Pero no se preocupes ya que nadie morirá.

Lo entendemos dijo Gaara y los demás kages de la alianza asintieron junto con él, pero dinos quien conservará el chakra y quién no

Solo lo conservaran ustedes, Octopops, Yuguito, y los ex- junchurikis para que no haya guerras, y si alguien quiere irse conmigo también conservará su chakra. Mei alzó su mano para hablar con el albo en privado después de la junta.

Los de Konoha se pusieron furiosos por las palabras de Naruto Sasuke se levantó con furia contra Naruto para atacarlo.

Donde el albo simplemente activo su _**Kamui**_ donde solo lo atravesó como un fantasma.

Las técnicas de Obito no te ayudaran dobe _**Suiton: Teppodama**_, una bola de agua se dirigió hacia Sasuke a toda velocidad.

_**Atsuryokuton: Jūryoku no seishitsu, **_una capsula comenzó a brillar donde se encontraban los representantes de Konoha mandándoles a sus pies por la presión tan densa.

_**Katon: Fenikkusu no hane,**_ unas 20 bolas de fuego se dirigieron al albo el cual se esquivaba en medio de maniobras. Naruto en medio de una de sus maniobras realizó sellos de mano a una velocidad superior _**Katon: Desutoroiyā tsume ōkami**_ una bola de fuego que tomó la forma de una garra se dirigió hacia Sasuke gracias a su sharingan lo podía esquivar.

_**Chidori,**_ Sasuke utilizó su velocidad para lanzarse hacia el Uzumaki con una furia en sus ojos que lo mataran si fuera humano.

_**Shinra Tensei! **_Al finalizar estas palabras Sasuke salió hacia un muro detrás de él haciéndole añicos por la fuerza.

_**Doton: Yami Numa, **_sigues tan predecible como siempre Jiraiya si yo no fuera tan fuerte como ahora me hubiera intimidado siquiera un poco.

_**Hyoton: Kyokusei ōra**_ una vez finalizado la temperatura de la sala comenzó a decrecer haciendo a más de huno congelar sus cuerpos mientras Naruto se encontraba demasiado bien ni siquiera una pisca de cansancio.

Un destello amarillo pasó a través de él mostrando la imagen de su "padre" con un Kunai en una mano y su famoso Ransengan en la otra, lanzando el kunai Naruto usó su kamui para hacerse intangible atravesando por su cuerpo Minato tuvo un fuerte deja vú con esta técnica.

Una vez más el Kiroii Senko se lanzó en contra del albo con la intención de matarlo pero él simplemente saltó antes de darle un golpe en el estómago, el cual lo sacó saliva pero no terminó ahí sino que lanzo un golpe a su quijada donde lo lanzó en contra del muro.

Jiraiya no se esperó ver al ex jinchuriki al frente suyo con una velocidad que superaba al _**Hairanshin no Jutsu**_ de su pupilo, tampoco miró al recibir un golpe en la quijada seguido por un golpe en el estómago donde lo lanzó donde se encontraba Minato en el suelo.

Sasuke no aguanto más y se lanzó al frente del albo con una velocidad nivel Kage _**Tsukiyomi**_ susurró Sauke al meter a Naruto a su genjutsu.

[Dimensión Tsukiyomi]

Naruto se encontraba sentado en una silla de playa descansando en una casa, cuando aparece el Uchiha con una sonrisa siniestra Bienvenido a mi Tsukiyomi dobe aquí yo soy un Dios y todo lo que te haga sufrirás por 72 simplemente ni se inmutaba al verlo más bien seguía tomando su jugo que nadie sabe de dónde salió junto con una revista.

Dijiste algo teme preguntó Naruto sin prestarle atención al discurso del kage.

Maldito dobe!

SIsisi! Lo wu digas por cierto no notas algo distinto con tu genjutsu teme!.

Q…que le hiciste a mi genjutsu dobe no deberías ser tan fuerte como para cambiarlo a tu gusto y porque es una casa en la playa.

OH! Hohohoho! Esta es tu casa Sasuke es más ahora viene tus esposas, Sasuke se dio la vuelta para ponerse blanco como un papel detrás de él se encontraban Orochimaru y Kabuto con unas sonrisas perversas.

Oh! Sasuke-kun por qué abandonaste nuestra cama Kukuku, mientras Kabuto asentía con una sonrisa pervertida.

Fuera del genjutsu Sasuke se tiró al suelo en posición fetal mientras se chupaba el dedo diciendo cosas sobre serpientes pedófilas y ayudantes dementes.

Bueno sin más me despido, vamos chicas dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta Mei-chan vienes me dijidte que querías hablar conmigo.

Después de conversar con Naruto y recibir un beso del mismo Mei regresó a Kirigakure a dejas a Aoi como su sucesor ya que ella se iría con Naruto y las demás.

Semanas después Sasuke había sido revisado por Ino su capacidad mental después del trauma por aquella visión, mientras unos vendados Jiraiya y Minato conversaban con Tsunade y Sarutobi sobre qu hacer en contra de Naruto cuando unos chunnin entraron a la oficina.

Hokage-sama Uzumaki Naruto junto con algunas desconocidas se acercan a la entrada de la aldea y exigen su entrada hacia el complejo Uzumaki para agarrar sus pertenencias.

Anbu! Gritó Tsunade síganme hacia la entrada norte de la aldea hay problemas, mientras en la entrada Naruto se encontraba tranquilamente platicando con sus novias, hasta que la hokage llegó.

Tienes mucho coraje en regresar acá mocoso después de que traicionaras la aldea que te acogió desde que eras un infante.

No me hagas reír vieja solo vine por mis cosas y me largo para siempre de esta aldea y las naciones elementales donde nunca me encontraran de nuevo dijo con convicción.

No si podemos detenerte Ataquen!

Los anbus hicieron sellos de manos para un jutsu bola de fuego en total era una llamarada gigante obviamente ellos esperaban ver al "demonio" en el suelo.

_**Enton: Unmei no tana, **_un escudo de llamas negras se encontraban dónde estaba el albo y sus compañeras cubriéndoles del ataque.

Siguen siendo tan predecibles que me resulta hasta aburrido ba-chan en fin Kaguya-chan si eres tan amable dijo el rubio mientras la Diosa Conejo asentía y se posiciono de frente de él y las demás.

Uyy asi que el demonio no lucha en sus batallas sino que manda a esta belleza a luchar por él haha dime preciosa por qué no abandonas a ese monstruo y vienes con nosotros de seguro te sentirás más segura.

Kaguya simplemente lo veía con unos ojos fríos y calculadores mientras que detrás de ella salían unas 6 bolas negras.

_**Gudo: Jigoku no ken,**_ las bolas cambiaron de color convirtiéndose en espadas pero por su aspecto estas eran demoniacas, un chunnin con aires grandeza sacó un kunai y lo aventó hacia Kaguya mientras ella con una mano una de las espadas toco el kunai derritiéndolo en el acto, abriendo un agujero detrás de ella apareció detrás del chunnin y lo decapitó con la espada sin dejar ni un rastro.

Los demás veían degustados como su camarada moría a manos de esta desconocida _**Katon: Senka no Honō, **_dijo Karin mientras Fu hacía otros sellos de mano _**Futon: Kaze no ikari, **_ambas técnicas se fusionaron creando una ráfaga gigante de fuego que se dirigía hacia los jounnins.

_**Raikiri,**_ cuando los demás vieron a la chica realizando el jutsu por lo cual solo kakashi pudo haberlo creado dio por sorpresa al ver que su compañero era en realidad una chica.

Kakashi-sensei es usted pregunto la pelirosa al ver a su antiguo sensei convertido en una mujer, sensei que le sucedió que le hizo el demonio de Naruto, vamos sensei sé que esto puede ser reversible.

No! Sakura mi verdadero nombre es Kaede Hatake, al principio usaba un genjutsu para ocultarme hasta que me pusieron sellos para ser leal a la aldea cambiándome de identidad a Kakashi Hatake. Cuando vieron su banda que envés de la hoja de la aldea tenía un remolino del Uzumaki todos comenzaron a reprocharle pero a ella no le importaba en absoluto.

Basta! Gritó el albo yo solo vine por las cosas del clan Uzumaki y nada más no me interesa esta patética aldea así que por las buenas o por las malas, mientras sacaba una katana roja la cual tenía apariencia de motosierra, además de ser mecánica.

Muchos no entendían el por qué pero les daba mala espina cuando se dieron cuenta que Naruto puso su mano en la empuñadura vieron que la katana tiene la capacidad de cargarse al girar la empuñadura lanza una propulsión de gran alcance que se convierte en una llamarada a lo largo del borde de la hoja, al mirar eso muchos se habían lanzado con unos tantos para intentar atacarlo, pero Naruto simplemente con un tajo los ninjas fueron incinerados.

_**Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū: Ryūtsuisen**_ al decir estas palabras Naruto desaparece del suelo apareciendo en al aire con una velocidad cae entre 30 jounin y 23 chunin moviéndose de izquierda a derecha cuando termino el albo limpia su espada llena de sangre, muchos no entendieron el porqué de la sangre.

Qué hiciste d… Ahhhhhh! Fue el grito de dolor proveniente de los ninjas al caer divididos en dos haciendo que los demás sintiesen nauseas con solo verlo.

Todos los demás veían como Naruto termino a los ninjas sin necesidad de mucho tiempo y también se dieron cuenta que luchar contra él sería.

Ustedes vieron lo que soy capaz es seguro que quieren seguir peleando contra mí, es hora que sepan porque es imposible derrotarme.

Al morir a manos de Sasuke Madara usó el Gedou Mazo para tratar de revivirme, por suerte el juubi había visto como estaba las naciones elementales habían abusado el uso del chakra. Entonces después de meter el chakra de los bijus restantes no solo me curó sino que se habían cumplido ya los requisitos de sucesión.

De que sucesión hablas mocoso dijo Jiraiya impaciente por la respuesta, a Naruto simplemente le salió un tic nervioso por la impaciencia de sannin.

Hogaromo Ootsusuki-Sparda hijo de Kaguya Ootsusuki-Sparda y hermano de Homura Ootsusuki-Sparda más conocido como Rikudou Sennin dejando en shock a todos menos su grupo, en fin los requisitos eran para señalar al sucesor del Juubi. Tristemente la línea del sabio murió con el tiempo hasta que solo una persona quedó con la línea pero no cumplió todo lo que se necesitaba.

Ustedes la conocen bien de hecho todo Konoha la conocía no por nada era una de las kunoichis más fuertes que hacia al gran Yondaime temblar de miedo cuando se enojaba.

Todos estaban con la duda de quién era excepto Tsunade, Sarutobi, Jiraiya y Minato pues la única en hacerlo era Kushina.

Hablas de Kushina Uzumaki no es así Naruto preguntó Sarutobi temiendo por la respuesta del albo.

Dindindindin! Tenemos un ganador veo que esa memoria tuya sigue funcionando viejo así es, es Kushina Uzumaki-Sparda lo que le faltaba era el chakra de los demás bijus para serlo.

Cuando estaba despidiéndome de Kurama me encontré con un joven con mi misma apariencia, aquel joven me dijo que era el Juubi y que era mi turno de ser su sucesor y ser el nuevo Dios primordial tomando el manto del Nindaime Juubi no kami, al fusionarnos adquirí todo su conocimiento, poderes, técnicas y memorias.

Me dan ganas de matar a todos los de aquí presentes de Konoha para saldar cuentas de todo lo que han hecho a mí y a mi clan.

Pero eso no quisiera mi madre por eso no lo hago, caminando sin que nadie le diga algo se dirigió hacia el templo de máscaras de los Uzumaki donde colocó sellos de almacenamiento aunque se puso furioso al ver como trataban a la edificación, después se fue a la mansión de los Uzumaki en las colinas igualmente colocando sellos de almacenamiento, sus dos últimas paradas fueron los pergaminos Uzumaki en la mansión Namikaze donde colocó sellos explosivos y la torre Hokage donde se encontraba el pergamino de los sellos malditos.

**Naruto-kun siento 4 chakras dentro de aquella vieja estantería de allá **dijo Kurama desde su link mental. Dirigiéndose donde le indico su compañera se encontró con un pasadizo secreto que dirigía hacia alguna ubicación de la torre, después de una caminata de 14 minutos llegó a una puerta donde encontró con 4 camas dejando en shock a Naruto.

En la primera se encontraba una mujer pelirroja con los ojos cerrados usando bata de hospital ocultando su voluptuoso pecho copa F.

La segunda fue quien le llenó de lágrimas al albo pues en esa cama se encontraba su madre Kushina Uzumaki igual que la anterior mujer usaba bata de hospital cubriendo su pecho copa D, que la llegaba hasta sus muslos.

La otra era una mujer pelinegra la cual Naruto reconoció como una Uchiha, pero viendo sus rasgos no pudo evitar sentirse feliz pues la mujer era Mikoto Uchiha la única persona que lo trataba como un humano cuando era pequeño.

La última al igual que su madre y la primera mujer tenía el cabello rojo pero a diferencia tenía unas partes blancas en él y una bata que le cubría sus pechos copa G.

Cuando se acercó a revisar las notas de los filos de la cama vio cada una de las indicaciones de los deoctores.

**Nombre: **Miromi

**Edad: **50 años

**Clan: **Uzumaki

**Capacidad de chakra:** Kage alto- Biju bajo

En el de la otra mujer se encontró con las notas del doctor igual que la primera.

**Nombre: **Nami

**Edad: **50 años

**Clan: **Uzumaki

**Capacidad de chakra: **Biju bajo

Viendo bien se sorprendió pues estas mujeres eran sus Primas lejanas, las hijas de Mito con mucho cuidado las levantó y creando 4 clones se las llevaron poniendo sellos explosivos en el lugar.

Cuando Naruto apareció de nuevo los conspiradores se pusieron pálidos al ver los 4 clones cargando a las 4 mujeres mientras el albo se lanzó hacia Minato golpeándolo junto con Sarutobi y Jiraiya, después de que Naruto hizo un sello de mano la torre, la casa de Minato explotaron en una nube de fuego.

Esto es todo ya mandé cartas a los Damyos y Kages de otras aldeas ya nadie va atacar una vez que me vaya de las naciones elementales con todo el chakra.

_**Kamui,**_ las mujeres y los clones entraron al vórtice, mientras los demás trataban de evitar que entren corriendo hacia ellas con la intención de atacar.

_**Shinra Tensei,**_ al decir estas palabras todos los ninjas salieron disparado en contra de los muros.

_**Senpō: Chūshutsu chakura**_, todos los shinobis de las naciones elementales a excepción de unos cuantos notaron como sus reservas de chakra disminuían, muchas de las armas que contenían chakra habían sido tomadas por el albo para que nadie vuelva a usar chakra de nuevo.

Llegando a Uzu se encontraron con las demás chicas haciendo un total de 150 sellos de manos con un grito de _**Kūkan to jikan no geijutsu: Terepōtēshon no sunpō **_Naruto y los demás desaparecieron en un destello negro hacia un nuevo destino donde todos volverían a empezar de nuevo sus vidas desde cero.

N/A: siento la tardanza con mis historias sé que prometí que las iba actualizar pronto pero no he podido por algunas situaciones dentro de estos dos meses cada historia que no haya actualizado tendrá un capitulo nuevo.

Dejen sus reviews si es que les gustó o no.__


End file.
